


Among The Cosmos

by zinny



Series: Heart of Iron [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic Book Science, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Extremis Tony Stark, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jealousy, Light Angst, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Miscommunication, Pop Culture, Post-The Avengers: Infinity War, Protective Loki (Marvel), Running Away, Some Plot, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny
Summary: For once, Tony didn’t want to pretend anymore. He didn’t want to go back to how everything was before Thanos. No, he wants something new; a new routine, a new chance, a new life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With Infinity War dropping soon, I wanted to write my own little epilogue to how I want things to go.
> 
> Honestly, I want nothing more than for Tony to get his happy ending. To just leave everyone behind and do whatever he wants. Thus, this was written. Don’t expect things to make that much sense, come on, this is an AU.
> 
> With that being said, I really don’t feel like writing that much angst so… you’re welcome.

It was over.

Earth prevailed. 

A tidal wave of freedom washed over Tony’s jaded bones. Earth was in shambles but everyone was smiling beneath the soot and blood on their bodies. No one cared, they won and that’s all that mattered at the moment. 

Tony, who was away from the rest of the team, exhaled deeply, his shoulders sagged as he falls to his knees. Of course, he played a big role in securing their triumph against Thanos. He knew it wasn’t long before the others will come looking for him. They’ll pretend like the past few years didn’t happen and that they are still that team — that idea — that Fury had planned from the get-go. But in reality, they aren’t that. They will never be that and Tony accepts that now. 

For once, Tony didn’t want to pretend anymore. He didn’t want to go back to how everything was before Thanos. No, he wants something new; a new routine, a new chance, a new life. Everyone always marked him down as a selfish bastard and he’s always resented that but right now? He’s willing to do exactly just that. To be selfish and put himself before everyone else.

The air was dry, the sky was red and Tony’s hands shook as he got to his feet. The sound of people cheering was a dull buzzing sound in his eardrum. From his peripheral vision, he noticed a few ships scattered around — one of them being The Guardians Milano. Next to it, however, was a medium size all black chrome ship, M-ships was what they were called. 

He blinked twice, FRIDAY in his ear whispering the ETA of the others. 

Without a second thought, Tony sprinted towards the spacecraft. FRIDAY quickly overriding the security systems and changing them to acknowledge Tony as the pilot. He steps inside the cockpit, glancing quickly at the interior with furrowed brows. It was pristine, carefully color-coded in dark hues. It was much more subdued in the color wheel than what he was used to which is exactly what he needed.

“FRIDAY?” Tony swiftly makes his way over to the pilot’s seat, frowning as he attempted to navigate the monitors. But before he could touch anything, a pale hand gripped his wrist. “What the fuck?” 

Turning, he tenses at the sight of the person in front of him. “…I thought you were dead?” 

“Not quite.” Loki grinned slightly, his grasp loosening before he raises an eyebrow. “Now, what exactly are you doing, Stark? Shouldn’t you be out there with everyone else celebrating the defeat of the mad titan?” 

“I’m not really feeling it…” Tony attempts to pull from Loki’s grip. 

“4 minutes, sir,” FRIDAY announces from the vessels speakers. 

Loki raises an eyebrow, “you’re leaving?” 

Tony finally frees himself from Loki’s hold and frowns at him. “Yeah, I am. Now, can you I don’t know, jump off and keep your mouth shut? I’m trying to fucking escape before anyone notices.” 

“How will you flee if you do not comprehend how to fly the ship?” The end of Loki’s lip twitches at Tony’s scoff. “How about this, you let me come along and I’ll help you escape without anyone seeing.” 

“What do you get from this?” Tony questions, his fist clenching, the end of his fingers materializing into a gauntlet. 

“I want the same as you, Stark.” Loki cocks his head to the side. “I want to stay dead and far away from that oaf Thor.” He pauses, his eyes roaming Tony’s body before he grins sharply. “Plus, you aren’t the worst person I could be left with.”

Inside his mind, Tony questions FRIDAY. With Extremis, FRIDAY is with him whenever and wherever. It made the inside of his head feel a bit more cramped but nonetheless, he didn’t feel alone with FRIDAY in his ear when he needs encouragement or a voice of reason. Surprisingly, FRIDAY calculated that trusting Loki would probably be the easiest option, seeing as even if Tony did plan to leave the planet, he wouldn’t know where to go. 

“Let’s say I agree to this,” Tony waved his hands over Loki’s form. “What’s the plan?” 

“Simple,” Loki stands, looking away from him and switching his gaze to the glass panel. “We leave this godforsaken planet and go to another one. I have someone who owes me a favor. From there on, you can stay with me or you can do as you please. I truly could care less.” 

There was a beat of silence. The sound of people coming closer grew louder. FRIDAY whispered, “2 minutes” in his mind, causing him to look over at Loki once more. The god stood only a few feet apart from him, his shoulders tense and his face bruised in shades of blue and purple. He was a mess and honestly, Tony was one, too. 

“Why me?” Tony’s voice is hoarse. 

He doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, then he turns and answers, “because we are more alike than you think.” 

“I am nothing like you.” Tony hisses automatically. 

Loki smirks, although it’s much less condescending and much more sadder. “Do we have a deal?” 

“1 minute, sir.” FRIDAY voices through the speakers, adding more tension to the cramped space around him. 

Tony runs his sweaty palm over his face, shaking his other hand; switching it back to his flesh limb. If he leaves, it means never seeing Rhodey, Pepper, his bots, Spider-Kid, and Earth again. A large part of him wants to stay and just live his life as it was meant to be; run of the mill and dull. Domesticity was never his thing. A smaller part, a more selfish part, screams to take a chance. To run and finally, do something with the rest of his life. Taking a deep breath in, he makes up his mind. 

“All right, Reindeer Games.” Tony locks eyes with Loki. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

Loki grins, he nods his head and takes the other seat in the cockpit. With a wave of his hand, the monitors change from a foreign alien language to English, making it much more easy for Tony to navigate. He turns the motor on and straps the seatbelt over his chest. 

Tony follows suit and rests his hands on the yoke. “Coordinates?” 

“Xandar.” Loki responds quickly, flipping the switch for stealth mode. 

FRIDAY shows him a monitor of the view of the outside of the spacecraft. The ship glimmered before materializing and camouflaging with its surroundings, the sound of the motors now completely nonexistent. 

“You heard him, FRIDAY.” Tony tilted his chin and raising the yoke, causing the ship to hover a few feet. “Take us to Xandar.” 

With that, FRIDAY took over and guided them out of Earth’s orbit. Tony’s grip tighten on the control wheel as Earth became smaller and smaller in the monitor. Loki placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly but relaxed into the touch, allowing himself to pacify the agitation brewing inside his body. They both kept quiet as they left the planet and their old lives behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duranna is the cutest ever. I know they didn’t specify in the film but in the comics, Rhomann’s daughter is named Duranna and his wife is named Karman-Kan. I believe they also have a son but I decided to not add that. Anyway, they were so cute in the film with their pink aesthetic and I adored them so duh, I had to add them here. 
> 
> Once again, I’m hand-waving a lot of things so don’t read too much into it.

2 years later

Tony smiled, “you’ll get it eventually, Duranna.”

Duranna pouted, her pink pigtails swinging as she shook her head. “It’s too difficult. How come he gets it on the first try?” 

“ _He_ is a genius, of course,” Loki answers with a wicked grin, before softening it at Duranna’s sad expression. He sighed, “here, try this.” With that, he guides the girl’s hand over the makeshift piano keys and assists her. 

Her small fingers hover over the keys before she nods and follows Loki’s lead. Duranna bites her lip, her brows furrowed as she presses each key with cautious and timid movements. A small smile forms on her lips as she continues, a silky melody assembling with each key. 

“There you go, Dey.” Loki praises. “You’ve got it.” 

Duranna’s smile broadens, “I did it!” She keeps pressing the keys, continuing to build a tune. “You see that, Tony? I did it!” 

Tony’s heart jumps at the excitement of the small girl. He claps, “I knew you’d get it, kid.” 

Her enthusiasm was pure and it reminded him of the Spider-Kid, causing his heart to ache. Besides Rhodey and Pepper, Peter Parker is one of the only ones to know what really happened to him. Of course, Peter was upset but he understood. The kid was far too wise for his age. They kept in touch via video chats. It was a weekly routine, they spoke about everything and anything. 

It’s been two years since he’s left Earth. It took awhile to get to Xandar. The spacecraft was a compartment full of tension and annoyance between the two inhabitants. Most of the time was spent either ignoring each other or hurling insults at each other. In the end, Tony’s panic attacks brought them together. Surprisingly, Loki could be very gentle when needed. He helped, FRIDAY did as well, and it brought them together; building some sort of kinship between them. Tony doesn’t think he would’ve survived that trip to Xandar without Loki. 

“I think that’s enough for today,” Loki said, cutting through Tony’s train of thought. “Let’s get you home to your mother.” 

Loki and Tony shared a brief look, it was a silent communication of ‘are you okay?’ without truly asking it. To be fair, they were both terrible in the emotions department, proving Loki right; they had a few things in common. Tony gave him a nod of reassurance and followed them out. Duranna quickly taking his hand and chatting about miscellaneous subjects as they walked down the hall. 

They headed to the Dey’s residence, which was two floors below Tony and Loki’s place. Duranna Dey is the small 8-year-old daughter of Rhomann and Karman-Kan Dey. She was bubbly and high-spirited. It never failed to make Tony chuckle at how much she resembled her skin hue; pink and bright! 

Rhomann was part of the Nova Corps, which he was always busy with. While Karman-Kan was a stay-at-home mother. Tony often helped Karman-Kan with her daughter when he wasn’t working with the Nova Corps. Xandar’s tech was much more advanced than Earth’s. Luckily for Tony, he was an adaptive individual and quickly picks up on things — which led him to receive a job working as an engineer with them, building tech and so on and so forth. It was nice. Loki, on the other hand, spent his time relaxing under Xandar’s protection. 

One of the easiest ways to keep Duranna busy was teaching her about Earth’s instruments. He built a piano with spare parts he found at a junkyard. Duranna found the piano and violin interesting, therefore Tony made it his mission to teach himself both instruments and then teach her. Loki, who apparently is good at everything, joined in. Which is how they found themselves making Wednesday’s their piano days. 

They arrived at the Dey’s door, Tony knocks on it and waits. Duranna hums a small tune, her pigtails bouncing on her shoulders. The door opens, Karman-Kan steps out and smiles at them. 

“Mommy!” Duranna lets go of Tony’s hand and runs into her mother’s arms. 

Karman-Kan embraces her tightly, “how was your day, sweetheart?” 

“Great,” Duranna giggled. “Tony taught me how to play a new song!” 

“What am I? Rubbish?” Loki mumbled in the background, causing Tony to elbow him in the ribs. 

“Really?” Karman-Kan looked over Duranna’s shoulder and smiled at Tony. “That’s great, sweetie.” 

Duranna hummed, “can Tony and Loki come to the party later?” 

“Of course,” Karman-Kan pressed a chaste kiss to her daughter’s forehead and let her go. “Go on and pick your clothes. We have to get things ready for later.” 

With that, they share goodbyes before Duranna slipped into her home. Karma-Kan turned to them, “you two are coming later, yes?” 

“Wouldn’t miss your cooking, K.” Tony winked, causing Loki to roll his eyes. 

Karman-Kan, on the other hand, chuckled softly. “Good. Rhomann is inviting a few of the Nova Corps and apparently, some others. I’m not sure who but they’re a big deal.” 

“We’ll be here, Karman-Kan,” Loki promises. 

“I’m glad.” She responds, pushing a strand of her pink hair behind her ear. “Well, I have to get things ready. Don’t forget, it’s at seven.” 

The three exchange pleasantries and part ways. Loki grasps Tony’s arm and guides him out of the building.

“Oh dear god, no.” Tony groans as he notices the direction they are going. “Anything but this.” 

“Don’t be so dramatic, Stark.” Loki huffs, pulling him into the store and grinning at one of the workers. “Come on, Karman-Kan said they were a big deal, meaning, a new outfit.” 

* * *

It was now eight, both Tony and Loki were inside the Dey’s residence making their rounds. The place was full of people, most were his co-workers. The “special” guests haven’t arrived yet. Tony paused to communicate with his boss, Nova Prime, who is also known as Irani Rael. The woman cornered him while he was getting something to drink, chatting about arbitrary subjects to which he knew nothing about but nodded along. Loki, the lucky bastard, glanced his way and sent him a wink and went back to animatedly chatting with some other guest. Just as Tony was about to make an excuse to leave, Rhomann came around and saved him.

“Look’d like you needed help there, Stark.” Rhomann teased, guiding him back to the smaller crowd where Duranna and Karman-Kan were at. “Thought I’d go and help you out, Metal Man.” 

“Iron Man,” Tony corrected with an eye roll before exhaling a deep breath. “Thanks, Dey.” 

“Tony!” Duranna smiled, running to him with open arms. 

Tony embraced her, she giggled and locked her arms around his neck lightly. “Hey, short-stack.” 

“Ah, here they are,” Rhomann announced, throwing his arms up in greeting. “It’s The Guardians.” 

The crowd cheered, Tony tensed. Duranna still in his arms as he turned and locked eyes with eight familiar faces. One in particular quickly noticed him and took a step forward with raised eyebrows. 

“Stark?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. Comments/kudos make me happy. °₊·ˈ∗(ૢෆ癶◡癶ෆ) ૢ∗ˈ‧₊°


	3. Chapter 3

“Stark?” 

Tony felt Duranna’s arms tighten around him in reaction to his silence. Behind him, Karman-Kan stepped forward, a hand on his shoulder, easing some of the tension forming in his bones. 

“Quill,” Tony responds. His smile a little too sharp around the edges. 

Rhomann stepped forward, clasping Quill’s shoulder a little too vigorously, causing the other to wince. “You know Star-Prince?” 

A snicker was heard from behind them, most likely from Rocket. Quill groans, “come on, man. It’s Star-Lord.” 

“Something like that.” Tony nods curtly. 

Rhomann continued to talk with The Guardian’s as Tony puts a pouting Duranna down. He turned to Karman-Kan, she patted his cheek lightly and smiled. Loki, who was on the other side of the room, waved him over discreetly. Tony excused himself and made his way over to him. Once he was in front of him, Loki latched on to his wrist and guided him out of the room and to the balcony. 

“Those are the same Guardian’s that helped in Midgard against Thanos, right?” Loki inquired, running a hand through his hair. 

He nodded curtly, “yeah, it’s them.” 

“Shit.” Loki frowned and transformed his glass into a dagger. 

Before Tony could question or object, the balcony door opened, The Guardian’s were stepping in and making their way over to them. Loki shifted closer to Tony, his body slightly in front of his own; almost like a human shield. Tony didn’t know if he should be flattered that Loki cared enough or offended that Loki assumes he needs protection. 

“So…” Quill started once in front of them, flickering his gaze from Loki to Tony. “You’re _both_ alive.” 

Rocket, who was behind Quill, stepped forward. “Stark, you bastard!” He grinned sharply. “I almost shed a tear when I heard about your death.” 

To that, Tony raised an eyebrow. “Really?” 

“‘Course,” He responds, plucking the toothpick from his mouth and flickering it over the balcony without much of a second glance. “Who else would I create shit with?” 

“I am Groot.” Groot, who was now a full grown adult, crossed his arms and turned away. 

“Besides Groot.” Rocket adds for good measure. 

“Right. Anyways,” Quill cuts in. “Dude, everyone on Earth genuinely believes you’re dead.” 

Gamora moved her gaze to him before nodding, “they mourned you and hailed you as a hero.” 

“Which I am.” Tony chimes. 

Quill grinned, “which you are. How’d you do it?” 

Tony flickered his gaze to Loki, “I had some help.” 

“Well, we’re not going to tell.” Quill crosses his arms, leaning into Gamora, who frowns and shoves him off. “Anyway, we’re here for Kraglin who’s…” He pauses and looks around in confusion. “Where the hell did he go?”

“He’s with Nebula, taking advantage of the Xandarian’s pleasantries and eating, which we should all be doing,” Gamora says, reaching over and grabbing Mantis’ arm, guiding her back to the door. Just as the pair reached the entrance, Gamora looked over her shoulder. “I’m glad you’re alive, Stark.” With that, the pair steps out. 

“She’s right.” Rocket turns to Quill. “I’m gonna go get some grub. Come on, Groot, Drax. Catch you later, Stark.” 

The three walk out, Tony could hear Drax confusedly asking Rocket what he meant by “catching him” which earned him an exasperated “I am Groot” from Groot. Once they were gone, Loki relaxed slightly, he turned to Quill and gave him a once over before turning his dagger back into a glass. 

“Lord of Stars.” Loki acknowledges, noting the way Quill preens at being called anything close to his ‘superhero’ alias. “Are you going to keep our existence to yourself?”

Quill tilted his head, slipping his hands into his pockets. “Huh? Yeah, man. It’s not my business to tell.” 

“Good, because if you don’t…” Loki grinned sharply, the silent threat lingering in the air. 

“Loki.” Tony chastised with an eye roll. 

Mirth danced in Loki’s vivid green eyes as he shrugged and gazed down at his empty glass. “Guess it’s time for a refill.” He raised an eyebrow and winked at Tony. “See you at home, Stark.” With that, Loki sauntered out of the balcony leaving Tony with Quill, who looked just as awkward as he did, alone together. 

Swallowing his nerves, Tony walks closer to the balcony and leans against the railing, his gaze on the people below. It was much later in the night, the two yellow and one red star prominent in the sky, reflecting over the ponds in the metropolitan area. 

“Did you meant it?” Tony questions, his voice delicate. “You won’t tell anyone, right?” 

Quill stepped forward, leaning his hip against the railing as he faced him. “I meant it. Besides, none of us are going back to Terra. We’re kind of here for a reason…” 

“What might that be?” He inquired, looking away from the people and over to Quill with a newfound curiosity. 

“Kraglin, he’s from here.” Quill crosses his arms. “He and Nebula are like a thing?” He scrunches up his nose. “And now that Thanos is dead — thanks by the way — he’s ready to settle down and just leave all that shit behind. Nova Prime is offering him a clean slate and Kraglin isn’t dumb enough to refuse that.” 

“I’m glad he isn’t.” Tony’s lip tilted upward. “It’s a pretty good deal. What about the rest of you?”

“I don’t really know.” Quill answers, his shoulders slump slightly. “Mantis and Drax seemed to be getting closer. I think he’s done, too.” He paused before grinning widely. “Oh! And Gamora has been getting chummy with someone that you know.” 

“Really?” Tony tilted his head and raised an eyebrow as he leaned in closer. “Who?”

Quill bit his lip, stifling a chuckle. “Doctor Banner.” 

“Brucie bear?!” Tony gasped. 

“Yeah,” Quill was now laughing heartily. “After the dust settled, they began getting… _acquainted_.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “I’m thinkin’ it’s a Green Thing.” 

“A Green Thing?” Tony deadpanned with furrowed eyebrows. 

Biting his lip, Quill nodded vigorously. “Yeah, since they are both green.” 

“Good God.” Tony shook his head. 

Quill continued to laugh loudly, the sound was nice and melodic. Tony smiled as he flickered his gaze over at him; his eyes were closed and crinkled on the ends, his pink lips stretched into a wide grin, and his head was thrown back, ocean blue eyes behind thick golden lashes. The sight was mesmerizing, Tony found himself chuckling along with him. 

Eventually, Quill’s laughter subdued. “In all seriousness, I think there might be something there. He’s still on Earth but you know, maybe she’ll bring him up here or something.” 

“If you bring him here and Bruce sees me, there might be a chance of a very angry Hulk coming out to play. By play, I mean kick my ass.” 

“I got you.” Quill bit his lip as he attempted to hold back a smile. “He’ll have to go through me.” 

“Yeah?” Tony was now grinning widely. “You gonna go up against the Hulk for me, tough guy?” 

He didn’t mean for his voice to come out as suggestive as it did, but that didn’t seem to matter as Quill quickly picked up on it and raised an eyebrow. His gaze moved from Tony’s face to his body, giving him a slow once over before smirking. 

“Anything for you, stardust.” 

To that, Tony groaned and turned away. “Jesus Christ.” 

“Sure. I mean, technically I am half-celestial.” Quill quipped with a wink.

They shared a laugh before turning their gazes to the people in a comfortable silence. The rest of the night passed by in a blur. Eventually, both Quill and Tony returned to the party. Kraglin and Nebula were disgustingly domestic while Drax and Mantis traded insults like compliments and for some reason, Tony didn’t find it unusual at all. Quill was at his side for about 80% of the time, leaving when Loki reappeared.

At the end of the night, he exchanged goodbyes with everyone and made plans to see them again. Tony swore he felt someone’s gaze on him as he left with Loki at his side, but decided to pass it off as nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I’m gonna write something with no plot or angst. Just fluff.  
> Also, me: *adds some plot and sprinkles angst over it* 
> 
> Why am I like this? Anyway, after this, we get fluff and all that. I just want these space boyfriends to be lame together ~~before I throw some angst in~~.


End file.
